Tycho
Tycho is a Breton/Dunmer half-breed thief, from Riften in 4E 218, he starts the Back to Roots RP in prison after he goes back for a fallen comrade, as he tries to escape. The halfbreed is somewhat crude and mischievous and often quips with sarcastic and cynical responses, when faced with anything that annoys him. Tycho is a good friend of some witches, who live on the outskirts of Riften, who taught him the power of Crow Manipulation, among other illusion and Alteration spells. Background Tycho's parents constantly found themselves rolling their eyes at his inability to keep his nose clean, it seemed that he couldn't go ten minutes without being caught with his hand in someone's pocket or climbing into someone's window. After a long talk and some arguing, Tycho stormed out of his parent's house, with nothing but the clothes on his back as he decided that he'd make his fortune in the Thieves Guild. Tycho was never a mage but he always found magic to be interesting, especially illusion and alteration, two things that would enhance his stealth capabilities. The Breton encountered a witch, by the name of Illia, who had amassed quite the following as witches from far and wide went to her tower, where they could practice in secret. Tycho often made deliveries for them and in return, they'd teach him some spells, to help him with his sneaking/fighting abilities. After a few months, Illia herself offered to teach Tycho another type of magic, the art of crow manipulation. Though Tycho only had a few lessons, he was able to posses individual birds, at close range and use them to distract guards, cover his tracks or even attack people (though they obviously weren't a force to be reckoned with). He remained a friend to the tower of witches for some time, though he doesn't see them as much, since he started taking on more responsibilities for the guild. He has been with the guild for three years and had quite the reputation for being reliable and loyal to his superiors and his own people. He looked after his own and ensured their safety, even if it meant sacrificing the mission. He was always a little too honorable for the Thieves' Guild and this caused him his downfall. One night, when he was stealing money from the Bee and Barb, one of his men fell off of a rooftop and impaled their leg on a railing, just outside the tavern. Everyone else abandoned the lad and left him to be arrested or possibly die but Tycho could never do that, not with a clear conscience. He hopped down and tried to help the boy, ordering his two comrades to do the same, only one of them stayed behind to help him. Due to his lack of medical expertise and the desperation of the situation, they were unable to get the wound past the spear-head like railings of the fence. With the pounding of metal greaves, echoing and the shadows of guards looming over them, Tycho had no choice but to surrender, telling his loyal commrade to run. The two of them were arrested and Tycho has been rotting in a dungeon for several months now, having no idea what's been going on, up on the surface... Personality Tycho is a rather mischievous and immature, he speaks with a British vocabulary and seems to be rather relaxed about most things. Despite this, he is incredibly loyal to his people and would never think of abandoning them. Tycho front.jpg|Tycho (Front) Tycho Left.jpg|Tycho Left Tycho Right.jpg|Tycho (Right) Tycho Weapon.jpg|Tycho (Weapon Drawn) Appearances Back to Roots(RP): Part III Back to Roots(RP): Part IV Author's notes Tycho's appearances is based off of Nish, though his skin, eyes and some aspects of his personality are based off of Eilonwyn. Though he isn't connected, he was designed as Nish/Eilonwyn's child of course, Nish and Eilonwyn do not exist in Back to Roots and he is only based on what their offspring would look like, were they able to conceive before Eilonwyn's untimely demise. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Half-Breeds Category:Thieves Guild Category:Thieves Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spellswords